


A Comparison of Fangs

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [2]
Category: True Blood RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Gen, Other, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Ryan watch "Priest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comparison of Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> The 'second day of Christmas' for [](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/profile)[**starrwisher**](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com/), who wanted ASkars/Karl Urban & fangbanging...this is what she gets. *g*

"Hey..."

"Shh!"

"Don't shh me. Why don't your fangs look like that, mate?"

"Different crew, now shh!"

"... That's not a real answer, y'know."

"Ryan! Movie, people around, manners, shh!"

"I'm just sayin'...ow!"

"Be. Quiet."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh. I was just...y'know, he's bloody hot for a Kiwi."

"Never taking you to another movie again."

"You don't think he's hot?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you _do_ think he's hot."

"I didn't say that, either. Now shh!"

"But you --"

"If I say he's hot, will you shut the hell up?"

"... Maybe?"

"Ryan..."

"I'm just sayin' that I'd turn fangbanger for him."

"... You're embarrassing."

"You would, too. Look at him!"

"I am watching the same movie you are, idiot."

"Admit it."

"Ryan --"

"Say you wouldn't, and I'll call you a lying liar that lies."

"... You've been hanging out with Anna too much."

"Admit it."

"Alright, fine, I admit it if you'll shut up and watch the movie!"

"... I know someone who knows him."

"You...what? Who?"

"Helen."

"Helen?"

"Mirren. She worked with him on Red. Says he's a fair dinkum bloke. So if, you know..."

"This is not my life."

"'Fraid it is, mate. Now you gonna hush up and watch the movie or what?"


End file.
